Art Tutorial
by Hodgeheg
Summary: Ichigo has had enough. It is time for Rukia to have an art tutorial. No pairings... well, IchigoxRukia if you squint, but non intended.


**A/N: I do not own Bleach.**

Rukia eyed the various items in front of her. On the low wooden table was a pad of white paper, several pencils, a rubber, a sharpener, some paints, two brushes, a jar of water and an apple. Ichigo sat opposite her.

"Rukia. Having known you for a while now, I can see what you were failed to be taught when you were younger," said Ichigo, his arms folded and his expression serious.

"Oh? And you call the school you go to education?" Ichigo ignored her.

"You have the complete inability to draw things other than kamikaze bunnies and evil teddy bears. And even they aren't that good. So I am going to teach you how to draw other things, so that in future your diagrams are slightly easier to understand. Because at the moment, they look like a load of squiggles." Rukia cocked and eyebrow, but remained silent. "Now, drawing is not that hard. All you have to do is think about what you want to draw, and split it up into shapes. Take this apple here for instance. If you were going to draw it, then what shapes would you draw?" Rukia stared blankly at him.

"An apple shape." Ichigo sighed.

"A circle, Rukia. A circle. Like this." Ichigo drew a circle. Rukia watched him, her eyes hard. "And then, when you've done that, you draw a line for the stalk." He drew the line, and Rukia began doodling at the edge of her piece of paper. Ichigo seemed oblivious to the inattentiveness of his student.

"Right. Now I have the basic shapes, I'll start fleshing it out like this, and making it look more like an apple." He started sketching, taking quick looks up at the apple, not noticing the increasingly violent doodles on Rukia's page.

"Now, when you've got the shape that you're happy with, you can colour it in either coloured pencils, pens or paints. You also have to add shading, but you can do that with colour if you want. You can also just shade it in grey. I'll do water colour, and then you can do it in pencil." He opened up the paint box, wet a brush, and began painting. Rukia also got busy with her drawing. A considerable time later, they were both finished. Rukia put down the colouring pencils that she was using, and Ichigo placed his paintbrush in the jar of water.

"Okay, let's hold them up and compare them," instructed Ichigo. He held up his painting of the apple, which was, surprisingly for Rukia, pretty good. Rukia held up her picture next to it. On the paper, there was an approximate stick figure with a shock of orange hair and a long stick fighting off something that could only be described as huge.

"What is that?" asked Ichigo incredulously. "You were meant to be drawing an apple!"

"You never specified. Don't you like it? It's you fighting a hollow."

"And am I winning?" Rukia looked at him blandly.

"No. You are wasting time like always. But it's good, don't you think?"

"No. Am I holding a stick?"

"Baka. It's a sword."

"…That's not a sword."

"And that's not an apple," retorted Rukia, pointing to the painting.

"Yes it is!"

"Apples aren't orange."

"Rukia, that's the light… see how it shines here?" He pointed to the apple, his fingers brushing over the fruit as he indicated the section that he was talking about.

"I still think that my picture is better."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are your drawings always violent?" Rukia stared at him condescendingly.

"Why are your drawings always of fruit?" She gestured to the series of fruit pictures drawn in the back of the sketchbook. Ichigo just shrugged. "You've never drawn a strawberry either; I wonder why that is…" Rukia trailed off and inspected the drawings in the book.

"Never mind. I can see that you are never going to change your drawing style. Anyway, we have to go to school now." With that he left the room, leaving Rukia to make her own way there.

By the end of the week, there were two new drawings tacked on to the wall. One was of an orange apple, the other of an orange haired stickman with a long stick fighting off a blob. And Rukia had managed to extract a promise from Ichigo, in which she would never have an art lesson again. Ichigo was more than willing to accept.

**A/N: I've had this oneshot in my head for a while now, but it has taken until now for me to actually write it. :P And I am sorry if the characters are ooc, but I'm only on episode 10… **

**Please Review!**


End file.
